Koji ma Oshi
by xxPanda-chan
Summary: Good things, many Devils. Two new students arrive at a high school in the Kyoto Region. Who do they befriend? Who do they grow to hate?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n.: so this is chapter one, rewritten. i wasn't happy with the first eighteen chapters (sigh) so i'm rewriting them all. i hope this one is better received than my older edition.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote, L, Matt, etc.**

**i changed around names, ages, etc.**

**but this will eventually lead to the plot of deathnote.**

**(but not the EXACT plot, duh.)**

An alarm clock woke the two girls out of their slumber. One went down the stairs to wake her brother; her friend started to get ready. As Helena woke Kale, Bella tried to decide what to wear to her first day at Trinity High. She and Lena shared a closet, so she has many items to choose from. As her best friend got out of the shower, she finally decided on a green Hollister polo under a 'Medic Droid' tee, paired with skinny jeans and green flipflops. She went to do her makeup and straighten her long, dark brown hair as her friend needed the closet. Helena took slightly less time, deciding on a purple, lacey tank top, skinny jeans, and her high top chucks. She dried her long, blonde, layered hair, which she had put dyed pink horizontal stripes in a few days before. Her makeup was dark eyeliner and gray shadow, a great contrast to Bella's light eyeshadow and eyeliner.

Kale waited downstairs, in regular jeans and a shirt from PacSun. The three walked to their car, a yellow porsche that would be Helena's at the end of the month; a gift from her mom. But for now, Kale drove the car to their new school. It was the middle of October; the girls would be sophomores, while Kale was a senior.

Helena played with the beads on her long, black necklace, wondering what the students would think of them. From what she had seen, they were quite different from the many teens in the area. Not that she cared, though; she just had the tendency to think too much. Bella, on the other hand, practically jumped up and down with excitement. Both girls loved meeting new people, but the brunette was slightly more outgoing.

The school was pretty big, and many students had already arrived. Most stared at the new students and their car. Trying to ignore the looks, the three silently walked off to the school office to get their schedules. Kale, being the quiet guy he was, left the two without a word, leaving them to compare their schedules.

"Hmm, we've got first, third, lunch, and seventh periods together. Not too bad,'' the blonde girl said, finding her locker.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm off to my locker and homeroom!'' Bella said, slightly disappointed that she didn't have every class with Lena.

--

As her friend walked away, Helena fumbled with her lock. Holding a few books in one hand and her schedule and combination in the other, she tried to memorize the numbers and open the lock. Her left hand slipped, causing her books to drop. As the girl cursed and bent down, she saw a hand already working on stacking them neatly. The face she looked at next would be engraved into her memories forever. His dark-rimmed eyes met hers, locked into a stare. She broke the eye contact first, reaching for his finished stack.

"Thank you. My name is Helena Hadows, but my friends call me Lena," she smiled, looking once again at his face.

"My name is Ryuzaki Lawliet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lena," he said, smiling back. They stood similtaneously, Ryuzaki handing her her books.

"Do you need help with anything? I'll be glad to help," he offered, watching the girl open her locker and stuff her belongings inside.

"Hmm," she said, biting her thumb in a way that stunned L. He had often done it himself when he was thinking. "I don't really know where I'm going and such,'' she replied, handing him her schedule. He quickly scanned the paper, eyes lighting up.

"Well, you're in luck, since me escorting you won't be a difficult task. We have every class together," he winked at the girl, causing her to giggle her signature laugh.

She grabbed her books and walked with her new friend to homeroom, chatting, giggling, and flirting the entire way.

--

Bella's flipflops softly hit the hallway tile with every step. After attempting to find and open her locker (opening turned out to be a much harder task for the girl), she grabbed her things and started to walk around, using the numbered doors to find her homeroom.

Since the three had been slightly early to school, there was only one boy in the room, and no teacher. His red hair was straight, with the exeption of the areas where goggles sat atop his head. His eyes were hidden, his head down, looking at his PSP. A striped shirt, dark jeans, and converse completed his appearance. Bella walked in happily, sitting backwards in the desk in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" she greeted enthusiastically, causing the boy to pause his game and look up. Pairs of green eyes met. She smiled.

"I'm Matt Jeevas," he replied, returning the smile. He glanced at the girl's appearance; well, he intended to glance, but his eyes lingered a little longer than expected. Thankfully, she had been paying attention to the game in his hands rather than where he was looking.

"Whatcha playing?" the girl asked, attempting to take the PSP.

"Final Fantasy," he replied, taking his eyes off the brunette to keep the game away from her.

"Aww, let me play!" Bella said as she reached once again for the game, only to have it pulled out of reach by the ginger. After a few more tries, she gave up. Or at least that's what Matt thought.

But, she was determined.

She put on her saddest face, and sat, looking at the boy. He looked up after feeling her gaze, which he quickly regretted and gave up the PSP. She smiled happily, playing the game.

"Hey Matt, just one sad look and you hand over your prize possesion to a girl? I thought better of you."

A boy with shoulder length blonde hair walked into the room. Tight, dark jeans, converse, and a vest showed off his skinny figure. Bella decided she didn't like his as soon as she saw him. He sat next to Matt, winking at the girl.

"Hey Matt, who's the babe?" he said, eyes scanning her figure.

Yep, she hated him.

"Mello, I honestly didn't think any better of you, being so rude to a girl. This is Bella, she's new," the gamer stated, rolling his eyes.

"What Matty? She's a pretty girl. You probably just don't want me flirting with her, cause you want her." He watched his friend's cheeks flush slightly, grinning to himself.

More students walked in, and the sound of a bell officially started Bella and Lena's first day of Japanese schooling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lena!" screamed her best friend. Looking away from the boy in front of her, the girl saw Bella walk in, a tall, blonde boy on one side, and a redhead on the other. She was thoroughly ignoring the former, while smiling at the latter. She sat down next to the blonde girl, who had gone back to listening to Ryuzaki's story. The brunette smiled at the girl's actions, knowing Lena well enough that she had already developed feelings for the boy.

"Lena, this is Matt and Mello," Bella said, reluctantly introducing the blonde boy.

"Heya, gorgeous," Mello said with a smirk and a wink, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied, through giggles. "This is Ryuzaki."

"Oh, so even Panda-boy found a girl?" Mello said, acting distraught at the fact.

"Well, I dropped my books in the hallway, and he picked them up and offered to escort me," the now smiling girl replied.

"I figured you would drop your books, you and your clumsiness is really predictable."

"Oh really, Bells? And may I ask how many times it took you to open your locker?"

"Ah, touche`," Bella grinned back.

Class started, and soon enough the girls were passing notes. Mello, being the only boy who noticed, tried to intercept them multiple times. This caused the blonde to giggle, and she decided that she liked the boy, unlike her friend.

Soon enough, lunch came. The group sat underneath a big, shady tree, enjoying each other's company while eating. That is, of course, with the exception of Bella and Mello.

"You're so rude! Honestly, do you not have any decency?!" the girl yelled, causing a few looks from other students.

"What? All I said was that you have great tits! You should thank me!"

"You're a perv! You don't tell girls things like that!"

"Woman, a complement is a complement!" He sighed, fixing his vest. Why was she getting so pissed?

"Don't expect more from him. That really is Mello's way of complementing," Matt said, pulling Bella down beside him so she would calm down.

Meanwhile, Lena and L were quite entertained by their friends' fight. Little did they know, the best was yet to come. Mello sat by his best friend, ignoring the pissed-off female...for a moment. After a few more comments from Mello, though, the girl had had enough. She stood up and started walking away, but Mello didn't know where to quit.

"I always love to watch them walk away."

Matt started to put his PSP away, sighing at the stupidity of his friend. He had a pretty good idea about what was about to happen; Mello did not.

The girl turned on her heel quickly to face the ''rude'' boy. Lena jumped up, knowing Mello would be in a load of pain if she didnt interfere soon. Of course, the boy didn't seem to care. Mello stood there, a smirk on his lips, oblivious to the mistake he had just made. He matched her steps, meeting her in the middle, still grinning.

Bella's punch to the jaw, of course, wiped it right off.

The boys looked at their friends, stunned, while Lena laughed. Mello held his jaw in shock and pain.

With a smirk of her own, Bella walked to her locker.

--------------------------

A week or so passed, and Mello's jaw started to heal. He saved his witty, sometimes perverted remarks for Lena, who never took offense. She always smiled at them, laughing at things that would make many girls angry. As for Bella, they didn't talk; they didn't even look at each other. Matt was always stuck playing peacemaker between the two, as he was opposed to trying to choose a side.

A note fell onto Lena's desk during 5th period, startling her out of her daydream. Unfolding the note, her heart jumped as she recognized the handwriting.

_Lena,_

_ Matt and I were talking last night, and we were wondering if you and Bella would like to come over after school. You can just tell me the answer after you two have talked about it, if you'd like._

_ -Ryuzaki_

She smiled. Although she had never had a boyfriend, she was used to her quick-developing feelings. Bella often referred to her as a hopeless romantic. Of course, most of the guys she had liked in the past treated her terribly; Ryuzaki treated her like royalty. The bell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. He, as usual, waited for her so he could walk her to their next class. "Royalty..." she thought to herself, smiling as she met his eyes. "Ryuzaki, I'd love to come over, and I'm sure Bella will want too, also." The black-haired boy smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello, Matt, and Ryuzaki lived together in a three story house a few streets away from the girls. They were all adopted at young ages by inventor and genuis, Quillish Wammy. The five hadn't dicussed and farther; they all knew how hard it would be to talk about the deaths of their parents, as Bella and Helena were also orphans. They had lost their parents at the beginning of summer. Since then, they moved to Japan with Helena's brother, just to piss off their American relatives.

The girls knew the boys' house would be big, but they didn't think it was that big. They gasped as they approached the huge gates, mystified at its beauty. Mello laughed and walked away, muttering something about being late to target practice. Matt whispered something about a certain game collection of his, and Bella proceeded to drag him towards the house within seconds. Lena looked over at Ryuzaki, who was biting his thumb.

"So, Ryuzaki, what are we going to do?" she asked, smiling as he turned to face her.

"Well, usually I go over and sit by that fountain," he replied, using his other hand to point at a gorgeous marble fountain.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lead the way."

They both smiled as Lena followed Ryuzaki to a bench beside the fountain. They sat silently, almost touching. A few minutes went by when Lena suddenly reached into her pocket. As he watched, she closed her eyes and threw a coin into the water, smiling.

"What did you wish for?" the boy asked as the girl opened her eyes.

"I can't tell you! It won't come true!" she giggled, rolling her eyes. But she didn't expect his reaction.

In one quick motion, he had a hand on either side of her face. His face, as she looked into his eyes, was only inches from hers. Her heart was racing; her breath caught in her throat.

"Please tell me," he said, innocently.

And suddenly, Ryuzaki's lips were on hers. A few long moments later, they pulled back, looking in each other's eyes with smiles on their faces. When she finally remembered how to breathe, she said, "I'm happy I didn't tell you my wish."

"And why is that?"

"Because it wouldn't have come true."

They both smiled, kissing once more.

"Helena, will you be my girlfriend?"

----

"Ha! Beatcha again!" Bella said, playing Matt in Halo. Of course, she didn't know that the redhead was letting her win.

He smiled. "You got me. New game?"

Her loud response was interrupted when the door opened.

"Watari sent up some tea," Ryuzaki said, holding a tray with tea on it in one hand, and his girlfriend's hand in the other. Mello trailed behind with a plate of cookies, grinning like the Cheshire cat. But Bella didn't notice the obnoxious blonde, she she had a better subject to focus on. She looked from the couple, to their intertwined fingers, and back many times before she spoke.

"OhmyGodHelena!"

The blonde girl smiled, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "Jeeze Bella. Calm down, you're going to scare poor Mattie!"

"Isn't it terrible, Matthew?" The blonde boy addressed his best friend dramatically."Gorgeous is dating Panda-boy, while we're left with nothing!"

Lena giggled; Bella rolled her eyes. She would never understand her friend's friendship with Mello.

----

Helena, wrapped in her Hello Kitty robe, sat on the window seat, cell phone in hand. Her mind was racing as she smiled, "Ryuzaki's my boyfriend..." It was the seventeenth of October, exactly two weeks until she and Ryuzaki would be sixteen. Her thoughts then focused on what to buy him. She had to look for Halloween costumes with Bella tomorrow, so she might look around then. There was a Halloween dance at school, so both girls were excited; Halloween was their favorite holiday. She would probably wear spandex shorts if she got a slutty dress, she decided. It reminded her of her days of crew, back in the states. She missed her favorite sport, and being a coxswain, very much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bella's return from the shower. The brunette was grinning, per usual. "You and Ryuzaki are so cute," she squealed, obviously excited for her friend.

"Thanks dear. I'm so happy tomorrow's Saturday. I'm in need of a day to sleep in and go shopping," Lena said, flipped open the zebra-striped device in her hand to respond to a text.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Cause I don't care what you may think about me, you'll get by without me if you want..._'' Helena's cell phone rang out. She smiled as she flipped it open, thinking of how many times her brother had called her 'the geek in the pink' after that song. Answering the good morning text from Ryuzaki, she got up from her bed to prepare for her girls' day.

At the mall, the girls ran from store to store. There was a huge halloween store to find, since this was their first time at the mall.

"Oh, oh! Look at those skinny jeans!" the brunette yelled, full of energy.

"Focus, dear. I see the sign; we'll come back for jeans later," Lena replied, grabbing her wrist and running towards the store. Once in side the doors, their jaws dropped. They had costumes in every variety the girls could imagine, more than they had ever seen in the United States. Barely any racks were empty, implying that very few people had started looking for costumes yet.

Ten minutes of searching. That's all it took for Lena to find the perfect costume. A lolita dress, purple and pink striped. Matching armwarmers, legwarmers, and cat ears were in a bag connected to the hanger. She picked it up, noticing the tail on the back of the dress. As a lover of Disney movies, a Cheshire Cat costume was perfect for the blonde. Not to mention it was one of a kind, as she had noticed many of the costumes were.

Meanwhile, Bella was interested in something of her looked like a kimono, except it was much shorter, only coming to middle thigh. It was teal with gold accents, colors that matched parts of her unique eyes. She immediately picked it up, knowing she had found the perfect dress. Her eyes lit up as she saw Lena's choice, as she had the same reaction to Bella's.

"L, what would you like for your birthday?" Lena spoke into her phone, even though she could predict what he was going to say.

"Tenshi, you don't have to get me anything."

She tried to frown, but his use of her new pet name caused this to be an impossible feat. "Fiiiine, then what are you going to be for Halloween?''

''Hmm, probably nothing. I haven't dressed up since I was ten."

"Fine, I'll have to find you a costume when I go buy your gift."

"As much as I'd love to argue with you, Lena, I have to go help Near with his homework."

"Near?"

"Oh, I forgot that you didn't have the chance to meet him when you came over. You could come over for dinner tomorrow, if you would like."

"That depends, does it count as a date?" Lena smiled, knowing that he was probably doing the same. Mello told her that she was one of the few people that could get Ryuuzaki to smile.

"Haha, of course. I'll pick you up at five?"

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight Panda-kun."

"Goodnight tenshi." She layed down, smiling. Tomorrow was looking like a good day.

----

1:00 pm. The girls had woken up around ten, but they hadn't made an effort to to anything productive. Lena, however, started to get ready when she saw the time. She was nervous about meeting Ryuzaki's guardian, whom she hadn't seen last time he was there. Bella, texting on her phone, was reassuring her friend while she watched Lena straighten her hair before she changed her mind and curled it. Her outfit consisted of skinny jean, white heeled boots, and a dressy tank top. After convincing Kale to stop being an overprotective older brother, she only had a few minutes to wait for her boyfriend's arrival. When he did, he acted like the perfect gentleman: walking to the door, leading her to the car, opening her door. As she slid into the seat, she saw the driver was a kind-looking, older gentleman. He smiled as he saw her looking up at him. "Hello, Miss Lena. I am Mr. Wammy. It's so nice to finally meet you, after all the nice things I have heard about you."

The blonde blushed deeply. Ryuzaki grabbed her hand, smiling as the car started to move. The ride was fairly short, as the two houses were only a few miles away. Ryuzaki jumped out of the car when it stopped, making sure he got around in time to open her door.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. Mr. Wammy and a few cooks had made steaks, a large ceasar salad, and strawberry ice cream. She had sat between Ryuzaki and Mello, with Matt on the blonde boy's right. Then there was Near. Other than introducing himself, he had not spoken to her. He was three years younger, but at the same grade level and looked like he was about 7. He wasn't able to go to school; his albino traits were attributed to a sickness.

And Mr. Wammy. She already adored the older man. His smiles were always genuine, and he was quite intriging. He was an inventor, a genius of many talents. He asked her many questions, always listening and responding to her replies.

After dinner, she and Ryuzaki sat on the bench by the fountain. He had his arm around her waist, and they were both looking at the star-filled night sky.

"Panda-kun, what would you like for your birthday? It's coming up soon."

"Ten days. And I should be asking you the same question," he smiled, also knowing of her response as she could predict his.

"Nope! I'm not saying anything."

"Fine, then neither am I."

She smiled, thinking of how happy she was because of this boy. Little did she know, the same thoughts were running through his head.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night before Halloween. Helena sat on the floor, wrapping her boyfriend's gift in bright, orange paper. She attached a large lollipop to the bow at the top, along with the card she had spent the week drawing. Bella was playing Halo with Matt, whom had helped her choose the gift: a Build-a-Bear panda. And by helped, they ran around the mall, found an arcade, and ditched the blonde. She smiled as she remembered the events, throwing a piece of kettle corn at Matt just in time to screw up his aim.

"Isn't Grandpa coming to get you at 8?" the blonde asked, referring to the lovely older gentleman.

"Uhmm, yeah why?"

"It's 7:58, you jerk!"

"Oh geeze, let me get my stuff," the redhead said, trying to put his boots on while half-sprinting across the room.

He wasn't the brightest in the group.

''Don't forget to take our presents over!" Lena yelled as he almost fell down the stairs. They were having the couple's birthday party after the Halloween dance tomorrow night, at Mr. Wammy's house.

School passed slowly, every second feeling like eternity to the group. As soon as the last bell rang, the girls rushed home to get ready for the dance. Helena's eyelid were adorned with light pink and purple stripes, with her blonde hair curled (which she did because Ryuzaki hadn't stopped complementing it at dinner). Pink converse were covered with legwarmers.

Bella, on the other hand, had her hair lying straight. Her eyeshadow was gold, eyeliner blue, and white boots complemented her dress.

The boys were picking them up at 5:45. They promised they had found costumes, a thought which terrified the girls. Kale interrupted their brainstorming, asking how he looked. He was Zeus, the Greek god of the sky. His snow-white toga and golden leaf 'crown' looked amazing.

The sound of a car interrupted all their thoughts. All three boys came to the door, and the boys were just as thoughtful about what the girls were as the girls had been. The whole ride was full of ideas. Mello was Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club (he had lost a dare with his ''brothers''). Matt was dressed as Sasori from Naruto, the only costume that would match his bright hair that they could find. And Ryuzaki, with his hair flattened down, was Kaname from Vampire Knight, one of Lena's favorite mangas.

When the door opened, Helena jumped into her boyfriend's arms, giggling at his complements. Mello, however, was disappointed.

"What the hell, gorgeous? You aren't supposed to wear shorts under something like that, it's cheating!" She just giggled, Ryuzaki planting a kiss on her forehead.

The black haired male was driving, as he and Lena had skipped a few classes to take their driver's test. Kale insisted he used the Porsche, even though it was officially his sister's. She sat shotgun, playing around with the radio. A furious Bella was seated between Matt and Mello. She was leaning towards the former, and Lena was pretty sure the redhead liked it.

The dance went by quickly, even if all five friends were getting hit on everytime they turned around. Mello had even had to hold Helena back from hitting a girl who smacked Ryuzaki's ass.

Finally, it ended and they drove to the boys' home. The pair was blindfolded, unfairly, according to the blonde. They were led into the dining room, and their faces when the blindfolds were brilliant.

A huge cake, three layers high, sat atop the dark oak table. Mr. Wammy explained that the bottom was strawberry with chocolate icing, the middle was the opposite, and the top, only for the couple, was completely strawberry. They ate and giggled, telling their guardian the events of the dance.

After the blonde jumped around for a good five minutes, Helena and Ryuzaki were allowed to open gifts. "Mine first!" Bella yelled, tossing two gifts at them. Lena, wasted no time, opening it with a squeal as she lifted a Charmander plushie from the box. Her boyfriend, laughing, opened it to see a bag of lollipops and a silver picture frame with the couple's first kiss in it. Mello, as they explained, took it from the bushes. It was perfect, and his smile was the biggest anyone had ever seen.

Next were Matt's. A lollipop phone charm for Lena, and a new tennis raquet for Ryuzaki. Mello's gifts were a chocolate rose and a giftcard to Borders for her, and two cans of tennis balls for him.

Watari gave his son a camera, which was soon taken by Bella to take pictures. He had a pair of zebra striped Converse for Lena, which she simply adored.

Last, their gifts for each other. Ryuzaki insisted that she opened the gift first, which caused her to gasp upon opening. The necklace was shaped like a heart, shiny and silver and etched with designs. A note said "Open." A picture of the couple from dinner was inside, and as she asked her boyfriend to help her put it on, she kissed his cheek.

Then it was his turn. He untied the ribbon, smiling as he saw the panda inside. It had a ribbon on its neck, tied into a sweet little lifted it out of the box, kissing his girlfriend. "It's perfect, just like you," he whispered into her ear.

Not even two seconds later, her cell phone rang. "Lena, I need you two to come home now," was all her brother said before hanging up. She looked up at Bella. "Zeus needs us at home, you guys can come over though, if you want." Mello declined, staying to help clean up, and probably get more chocolate. Helena thanked Watari, kissing the man's cheek and smiling.

As soon as they opened the door Kale dragged the girls to the kitchen. Matt and Ryuzaki followed, confused.

"Our relatives called. They want us to move back to the States."


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" Bella and Helena screamed simultaneously.

"Well, I have to. They're offerring to pay my tuiton. And if you stay, you're going to be on the streets, because the house is already up for sale."

"I'd rather live on the streets than move back there, Kale," Helena spat, frustrated with her brother. How could he be so dumb? Tears had formed in her eyes, and Ryuzaki ran over to hug her.

"I would never let you live on the streets," he whispered, holding her close as he turned to her brother. "Kale, what if they stayed with us? We have some extra rooms, and I'm sure Grandpa-"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Kale, shut up. It's not your choice to make."

Everyone just looked at Bella, shocked. Even Helena had never heard her talk to someone like that, ever.

"I'll call him right now, if you'd like?" the raven-haired boy said to break the awkwardness and anger that filled the room.

---

"The porshe is mine, dear brother," Helena said, snatching the keys before her brother's hand could reach them. Bella and Matt were upstairs packing, and Lena was going to prepare the car for the boxes that would fill it. Mr. Wammy would also be over with a car soon, so she decided to start putting boxes in the yellow car. Kale just glared at his little sister.

"You know I wouldn't be doing this if they weren't paying my college. I'd rather stay here with you, little sis."

"I know, Kale. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. I guess this is goodbye?"

"I guess."

Before she could get those words out, Kale picked her up into a hug. Tears filled her eyes; her brother had always taken care of her. Even if they acted like brats towards each other, they would miss each other's company.

---

"What the hell?" Lena yelled, getting bombarde with pillows while trying to put sheets on her new bed.

Mello and Ryuzaki had been helping her get her room together, while Matt and Bella were probably playing video games in a room filled with boxes down the hall. The rooms were rather large, three to a floor. The girls and Near shared the second floor, while the other boys were on the top floor.

Soon, a full out pillow fight had begun between the three. Sheets were off the bed, and her pillows, still naked without their cases, were flung in random areas of the room. She wondered why she had so many pillows to go along with all her plushies, which had made their home on and around the window seat. Mello called it quits when Ryuzaki nearly broke the lamp onto his head, worrying less about her belongings and more about his well-being.

"Am I allowed to put my sheets on now? Or am I going to be attacked again?"

"We make no promises," Mello responded, high-fiving his raven-haired friend.

It would be a long afternoon.

---

"Panda-kun, why'd you jump on me?" Helena frowned, looking up at her boyfriend.

"'Cause, you asked what would happen if I didn't get off of your bed. I'm just better with actions than words."

She blushed, noticing their position.

"Ryuzaki, you should get up. We don't need Mello saying more things about us."

"And why, my angel, should I?" he whispered.

Their lips met before her hands met his sides, tickling him. He fell off the bed, pouting with a smile trying to form.

"Not fair."

"Then what is fair?"

"This." He tackled her once again, pinning her down on the floor. She blushed a deep crimson. He kissed her, once, twice, three times. They smiled at each other as their eyes opened.

"I love you."

"I love you, also."


	7. Chapter 7

Helena sat on her bed in gray sweatpants, flipping through a book about psychology she had found downstairs. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, and she looked as if she had no intention of going anywhere that Saturday afternoon. Which, she didn't. A knock on the door startled her out of her studying, and she looked up to see Mr. Wammy walking in with a smile on his face.

"Hey grandpa, what's up?" she asked, smiling at her guardian. She had been staying here for five months, and she was used to random visits from the older gentleman.

"Hello, Helena. I was just wanting to inquire about your future career choices?"

"I was thinking maybe a psychologist, or a dectective's assistant. I mean, the first one is probably going to be what happens, as I don't know any detective's personally."

"And why would you only strive to be a detective's assitant?"

"Because I wouldn't want to make all the decisions. I just want to help, you know?"

"Are you sure you don't know any detective's, dear?"

His question caught her off guard. What was he hinting at? She was fairly sure she didn't.

Her confusion must have shown on her face.

"Ryuzaki wants to be a detective, that's why I was asking. Mello and Near are also wondering about that career, but they are going to go to college to get their education. Ryuzaki is planning on being trained by myself, starting next year. Would you be interested in being his assistant and training underneath he and I?"

"Of course, grandpa!" Her face lit up. "Are we going to be attending school on the side?"

"No, Helena. This will be your last year of schooling. But I'm sure if that concerns you, with prom and such, that I can arrange something with the school."

"Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged the older man.

"Do you happen to know where Ryuzaki is, by any chance? I was going to talk to him, but I can't find him," Mr. Wammy stated as the hug was ended.

"Honestly, I have no idea. He, Matt and Mello might be out causing trouble," she replied jokingly.

"Thank you, dear. By the way, I noticed you didn't have any lunch, and it's nearly three. Would you like me to fix you something?"

She hadn't even realized she was hungry until he mentioned it. The book that was now on her floor had been her focus all morning.

"That's fine, I'll just ask Bella if she wants to go get something."

"Alright, good day, Helena. I'll see you at dinner," he bowed like a bulter as he left the room.

She looked in the mirror, fixing her hair to look at least slightly presentable. Her cell phone slid into her pocket, along with her keys and wallet.

"Bella, food run!"

---

"Mello, what are you doing here?" the blonde girl asked, confused in her pink apron.

"Can't a guy visit his best friend on her first day at work, princess?" he answered, smiling innocently as he jumped onto a stool.

"Not if said best friend is a chocolate-loving blonde named Mello. What would you like, dear?"

"Whatever has the most chocolate in it."

She scooped the icecream into a cone as she laughed at him. Her silver ring, a present from Ryuzaki for their six month anniversary, shined in the light of the Baskin Robbins where she had been hired for a summer job.

"Why do you and Panda-boy get to stay at home while we go to school for the next two years? Totally not fair," the blonde male whined, licking at the brown sweet.

"It's not like we're going to be sleeping, Mells. Plus we'll have alot more work than you. By the way, where is everyone else? I figured they would want to harrass me too."

"Eh, I left them at home. I didn't feel like dealing with Matt and Bella's non-relationship today."

This caused them both to laugh. Everyone knew the two had feelings for each other. Except the two included. Of course, Bella wasn't the dating type, and Matt figured he'd get rejected as quickly as half the school had that year. And then everything would be awkward.

Mello stayed until the crowd was more frequent and larger, then ran off to leave Helena with her costomers.


End file.
